Fictionista Workshop WitFit Prompts September 2011
by DH78
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on daily WitFit prompts. All Un-beta'd. Summaries are at the top of each chapter.
1. Portraits

_**Prompt: Dialogue Flex- "This is so boring," she said.**_

_**Summary: Edward's a math tutor. Bella needs to pass her class. You do the math.**_

**I'm trying this Fictionista Workshop WitFit prompt thingy. It's not beta'd, so don't expect awesomeness lol. This is just me wetting my creative whistle.**

**As always, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, its plot and characters. I don't know what the hell I'm doing with them, but it's damn fun.**

* * *

><p>"Portraits"<p>

.

.

.

"Jesus, can they make this room any colder?" I mumbled as I entered the fifth floor of the campus library for my scheduled tutoring sessions. The study rooms were notoriously freezing, and this morning, I felt the bite of it send a chill across my arms before I struggled to pull my hoodie over me and walk at the same time.

I was late. I was always late, though, so whatever.

"You're late," Jessica announced as I rushed up to the reception desk of the tutoring center she was sitting behind to sign in.

"Yes, thanks for pointing that out, Jes. I overslept. What's the schedule today? Is Seth here already?"

"Nope. He's changing his days to Tuesdays and Thursdays now. You gotta new one today. Sophomore chick."

Oh, great. Another undergrad trying to pass their entry-level math class. Probably some little sorority girl who thinks she'll be able to butter me up and do the work for her.

I sighed, closing my eyes in resignation. "Alright, then. Let's get this over with."

"Yeah, let me know how that goes for 'ya," I heard Jess giggle as I walked towards my assigned room.

When I entered the room, I immediately noticed the long, dark, wavy hair. I couldn't see her face because her hair was shielding it. What I did see was her fingers grasping a pencil, dragging is furiously on some kind of sketch book or whatever.

She hadn't heard me come in so I gently cleared my throat as I introduced myself.

"Good morning, I'm Edward, and you are?" I was looking down towards the table and caught a quick glimpse of whatever she was drawing. Unfortunately, I didn't see much more than dark scratches because the girl quickly slapped the book closed and snatched it away.

"You scared me." Her voice was small, but startled.

"I'm really sorry, I really didn't mean to I just didn't want to interrupt whatever you..."

Speechless. I was speechless. The moment I looked up and locked eyes with her, all words flew out the window.

She kind of smiled at me. I bet she thought I was complete idiot with no social skills.

_That's because you are, you asshole._

"No worries. I'm Bella," she said, holding out her hand. I stared at it for a beat too long, and she giggled.

Music to my ears, and to my dick, apparently.

"Don't worry, I don't bite," she grinned playfully.

_Damn it. Damn it all to hell. _

I laughed nervously. I shouldn't have, really. I was a graduate student, she was barely legal, and so, so out of my league. My history with women wasn't history at all. It was a blurb... a caption, a footnote.

Not that I didn't get attention from them, because according to my brother, Emmett, we were blessed with good genes in the looks department. But where I lacked, he explained, were skills.

I had none.

I spent the majority of my high school career buried in books and heading the math club.

The extent of my experience was with a girl named Lauren freshman year. She was hot. She knew what she was doing. I didn't. She laughed at me. It was humiliating.

I don't like to talk about it.

So, when I pulled up a chair and sat opposite her and spread out my note pads and books, I resigned myself to the fact that this was business.

"So, what did you need help with?" I asked casually.

Bella studied me a second before shaking her head. "Um, yeah. Well, I'm taking College Algebra this semester and I'm notoriously horrible at anything math-related. This is like the third time I take it. I seriously think I have a learning disability or something," she explained, never looking right at me. For some reason, I wanted her to. I needed to see her eyes again.

"I'm sure that's not true. Let's see what we can do to help you."

I started to look through the work she'd already done, where she had errors.

Dear God, she's right. She's terrible.

"It's bad, isn't it? Oh God, I suck." She lamented, cringing. I gave her a light smile and tried to make her feel better.

"Nah, it's not too bad. You're just lacking in a few concepts. Nothing major."

I reached over with my pad and pencil, showing her some examples and tricks, and noticed I was stretching uncomfortably.

I knew I should probably move to sit next to her like I usually do with all my students. But something about her unnerved me. I knew I had to keep a distance- the pull too much for me. And I seriously didn't want her to notice my erection.

So, I took the risk.

"Do you mind if I sit on your side? It would be easier for me to show you the steps."

"I don't mind at all," she replied with a sweet smile. The girl was seriously beautiful.

And just like that, our time came and went. She kept giving my side glances, blushing every time I met her gaze. I wanted to touch her so bad, and it was scary as shit since I'd never felt this strongly toward anyone before.

When time was up, I was actually fucking disappointed.

She put her pencil down and raised her arms over her head, stretching in her chair. I saw a sliver of pale skin peek through when her sweat shirt rose. I had to fight everything in me to not run my finger along her smoothness.

"Thanks, Edward. I wish I could say this was fun, but really... It was terrible."

It was terrible? _I_ was terrible? I was right. She didn't want to be anywhere near me.

"The only bright spot was how nice you are, Edward. It was really nice meeting you," she said, placing a hand on my forearm. I could feel her heat through my clothes and my dick reacted.

"It was nice meeting you too," I responded, looking at her hand on me.

"I'll see you Wednesday, then?" I asked, releasing me and gathering her things.

"Wednesday?" I asked in a daze.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I signed up for twice-a-week sessions for the semester. I really need to pass this time, Edward."

"Oh. Yeah, then I guess I'll see you then."

I'm gonna see her all the time. God help me.

...

"This is really boring," she said.

Two weeks.

Two fucking weeks of tutoring Bella.

Two weeks of wishing I could touch her, listening to her sexy giggle, feeling her casual touch on my shoulder, my arm...

Two weeks going home to jack off.

"Bella, c'mon, it's not that bad..."

"I don't get it. I don't care for it. I don't see how finding _x_ will enrich or fulfill anything in my life," she pouted, crossing her arms in protest.

I loved her little pout.

I chuckled at her ridiculous whining. "It will be over before you know it. I'll try to have you out of here in a half hour."

"Can't we take a break? Just for a minute?" She pleaded, her eyes all doe-like. She knew how to get to me, she had me wrapped around her little finger.

A little part of me had fleeting hope that maybe she flirted with me because she really liked me. But then the more dominant part of me, the cynical part, knocked me down a peg.

_She's just trying to manipulate you so she can get out of actually working_.

"Fine. why don't we stretch our legs for a few, and we'll meet back here in five?" I suggested.

"Great, um... I'll see you in a bit then."

She sounded a little disappointed. I wasn't sure why. But I was tired, so maybe I was delusional.

I stepped out, grabbing a bottled water from the vending machine. When I returned I found Bella already there, pouring over a drawing.

Once again, she was so into her own world when she drew, she didn't even know I was there.

I squinted my eyes to catch a glimpse of what she was drawing, my stomach dropped and my breathing sped up.

She was drawing me?

She was drawing _me_.

It was a profile pose, and it was awesome.

"Um," I mumbled, not quite sure how to respond.

"Oh!" She gasped, startled.

"Jesus, Edward, you need to stop doing that," she snapped, trying to closed her book. I stilled her hands over it, feeling the softness of her warm skin.

"Please don't."

She stared at me, wide-eyed. "Don't what?"

"You're always doing that. Not letting me see what you're drawing. You know, as an art major, you're gonna have to let people see your work," I said playfully, but really trying to hold me shit together. This was the first time I'd been this forward with her.

"It's nothing. It's not good... it's just, stuff I do... like when I have bouts of inspiration and stuff," She said dismissively.

"I'd like to see it. Please?" I pleaded, giving her a dose of her own medicine and pouting.

That made her drop her defenses and she let out a little giggle.

"You're a dork. Okay. But promise me you won't say anything. Just look, No words, okay? I can't take it right now... I'm too embarrassed as it is." Her cheeks burned a deep pink.

Wow. She was so beautiful.

"I promise. No words," I replied, holding out my hand. She warily handed me her sketchbook and I immediately thumbed through the pages. I pretended to show interest in all the drawings, but really my intent was just to find the portrait she'd done of me.

To my surprise, I found it... and about five others. All of them of me.

I stopped at the first one. This one was more head on, but my eyes were cast down. All of them, in fact were all of me looking away. Except one.

My eyes gazed brightly back at me. She had captured me in just a few pencil strokes. My fingers traced the lines on the paper before I looked up to find Bella red as can be, half-covering her face with her fists.

"This is amazing, Bella," I said, looking right at her. Her expression was intense, almost like she was thinking the same thing I was thinking.

_I want her._

"I said no words, Edward. I can't... I..."

I did it. I did what I thought I never had the balls to do.

I leaned towards her, gently pulled her hands away so I could see her full lips, and kissed her.

She froze, at first. I knew this was risky. I figured I was already socially challenged and thought if she rejected me, so be it. Nothing I wasn't already used to.

But then... then, I felt her sigh and relax, her mouth opening to me and I was in cloud-fucking-nine.

Her hands grabbed the hair at the back of my neck, pulling me impossibly closer while my hands tentatively wrapped themselves around Bella's waist.

Things kinda went fast after that.

Bella moved to stand over me, her hands thoroughly tangled in my hair. Instinct took over and while our moves moved against the other, my hands grabbed her waist, pulling her to sit astride me. When she ground herself against my hardened cock, I nearly came right then and there, never feeling what I was feeling at that moment. Ever.

My hands traveled over her back as Bella moved over me, rubbing herself against my jeans at just the right spot for the both of us.

"Mmm, oh God, Edward..."

She was making all these fucking sounds that made my dick even harder, and I had to get closer to her somehow. My lips found her neck, and I could taste her...

Just so fucking perfect.

"You're perfect," I panted against her skin while Bella moaned.

She reach behind her, taking one of my hands and placing it on her boobs.

"Touch me, Edward," She whispered in my ear, and I did as I was told.

I squeezed it gently, my thumb grazing her hard nipple through her shirt. She moaned again in response.

And that was the beginning of the end.

No, just... fucking... no. I couldn't blow my load before she'd gotten off. I just didn't know if I'd be able to pull it off. Emmett had tried to tell me what girls liked years ago in high school, and I tried impossibly to remember. It was fruitless.

"Bella... I'm not gonna last here... I... I wanna make you feel good... please..." I begged against her lips.

It's like she knew exactly what I was trying to say, guiding my hand down to graze the waistband of her stretchy pants.

"Feel, me... do it..." She commanded.

Jesus, she was hot.

I quickly eased my hand under her pants and panties, feeling her warm, wet softness... it was driving me out of my mind.

She held my wrist when I'd found the spot she wanted me to explore and when I circled it she buckled against me.

"Yesss, Oh yes, that's perfect..."

Then, I watched her in amazement as she rode out her orgasm.

I'd done that to her. I'd made her moan and lose control.

I was pretty damn proud of myself.

And when she shoved her hand down my pants, grabbing my dick and stroking, it didn't take me long at all.

We came down from our highs but Bella made no move to get up. She simply nuzzled her nose against my neck and I felt her inhale deeply.

"You always smell so good."

I couldn't speak. I think my brain cells left he building.

"I've wanted to do that forever, Edward. From the moment I met you," She whispered.

"Me too," I responded before she raised her head to gaze at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

We both smiled at the same time.

"Was that... you know, okay?" I asked, cringing.

She huffed, looking at my like I had three heads. "Are you kidding?"

"Well, I'm not good at that stuff... I don't really have a lot of experience," _I don't have any, actually._

"Well, Mr. Cullen, are you saying you might need some tutoring? I might be able to help you out there," she said, playfully mussing my hair. I chuckled.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I might need some practice," I said, feeling bold and on top of the world. This girl.

This girl wanted me.


	2. Half Full

_**Plot Generator- Idea Completion: Is the glass half-empty or half-full?**_

_**Summary: Bella's feeling stuck in a go-nowhere job at the cafe. Can a mysterious, beautiful stranger show her the glass can always be half-full?**_

**It's not beta'd, so...yeah. It might very well suck today. **

**As always, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, its plot and characters. I don't know what the hell I'm doing with them, but it's damn fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Half-Full"<strong>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bella**_

"Welcome to _Cafe Centrale_, can I take your order?"

It's the salutation I robotically repeat every day, twenty hours a week.

All these people and their damn frou frou drinks._ Just drink your fucking coffee already_.

They sit at our tiny tables with their newspapers, iPhones, Blackberries, Bluetooth stuck to their ears, in their own little worlds- only exiting their bubbles to signal to me that they'd like their half-empty mugs re-filled.

Just like my life. Half-empty.

Here I am, a year after graduating from college, and still no career.

Just taking orders from self-absorbed rats in the daily rat race.

"Hi, welcome to _Cafe Centrale_, can I take your order?" I say for the one-hundredth time focussing on the order pad in front of me.

"Just a black coffee, please."

Woah. If voices had the potential to render someone useless, this voice was masterful.

Caramel and soft, its timbre wrapping me up in warmth.

I looked up to see eyes greener than the greenest moss staring back at me. His expression was...

Worried? Frightened? Why was he looking like...

_Oh_. I'm staring at him like an imbecile.

"Uh, okay, sure, black coffee. Would you like anything else? Anything from the bakery?" My voice trembles as I try to regain my equilibrium.

Oh, God, he's smiling... at me. Jesus, his lashes are insane.

Am I breathing?

"Um, no. Thanks. Just coffee's fine."

We stare at each other a beat longer than necessary before I hear Alice gliding behind me.

"Hey, Bella, could you do me a huge favor and take Table Three's order? I'm swamped, and they've been waiting a while."

"Oh, sure, Alice. I'll be right there," I agree. We always help each other out.

I turn back towards Mr. Green Eyes and he's still looking at me, a smile tugging upwards on one side. I smile back instinctively.

I want to slap myself. Whatever, Swan. Like he'd ever be into you. Look at him.

Look at _you_.

Half-empty.

"I'll be right back with your coffee," I say, offering him another small smile.

He nods silently, and looks down towards his notebook, where he writes something down.

I walk away to take and fill orders, knowing this heavenly man, will walk away too.

Half-empty.

.

.

.

_**Edward**_

I have to know her name.

Her deep eyes, her smooth, pale skin, the sway of her hips.

That sway.

And her smile.

Jesus Christ, what I'd give to feel that smile against my lips.

There's something about her, though.

There's a sadness around her.

No, maybe not sadness.

There's an air of resignation around her, like she doesn't believe or doesn't have hope.

Oh, if this girl only knew.

There's so much hope.

If I could only help her see.

The other smaller waitress who's always so spunky, asks her to help her out with another order, and she says her name.

Bella.

_Bella._

I like the way that rolls off my tongue.

Minutes later she's back at my table, timid and blushing.

I wonder what she's thinking.

You're beautiful, Bella. If you only knew.

"Here you go. One black coffee. Are you sure you don't want anything else?" She asks expectantly. I indulge her.

"What do you suggest?" And he face.

"You're asking me?"

"Yes, why not?"

"No one every really asks me what I suggest," she answers, looking down at her twisting fingers.

"Well, I'm asking you. I trust your judgement. As a matter of fact, you pick something."

_C'mon, Bella... Take a chance..._

"Um, okay. Are you sure? What if you don't like it?"

I wave dismissively. "Nah, I'll at least try it. You never know if you'll like something unless you take a risk and try something new."

She nods without words and I can hear her mind mulling over my words. She walks away and comes back a while later.

She places what looks like a sticky bun.

My favorite.

"So this is not usually our best seller, but I like them a lot. Especially heated... so I heated up for you." Her words are measured. But I claim victory.

"Oh, you're mug is half-empty, would you like me to re-fill it?"

"Um, no, that's ok... it's still half-full to me," I say with a smile, catching her gaze, trying to send her a silent message.

Her breath hitches and I think she gets it.

.

.

.

_**Bella **_

Can this guy read my mind?

_It's half-full to me..._

His words, like he's been in my head the entire time.

What's he doing to me? I want to press myself against him... melt into him. Just feel the hope radiating off him through me.

And he's been here a while... it's almost closing. What's he waiting for?

He couldn't be here for me. He's probably waiting for someone.

"We're going to be closing in about half an hour...are you, um, waiting for someone?"

Just then, his eyes light up, and his smile nearly knocks me off my feet.

"Yeah, actually. I am."

My heart sinks. Of course he is.

She's probably beautiful, successful, tall...

"Oh, well, maybe you wanna let them know we're closing soon?"

"Okay. Hey, they're closing soon."

_What?_

"Um, yeah, they are, that's what I just said," I said, confused.

"Yeah, I know. I was just letting the person I'm waiting for that they're closing..." He said, smiling conspiratorially.

Is this guy messing with me?

"Alright, listen, I'd rather not be the butt of some joke, so I'd appreciate it if you could just..." I huffed, placing his check on the table, only to have him still my hand with his.

When I looked up at him, his eyes were apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to be suave, I guess It didn't work, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Okay," he breathed deeply before continuing. "What I'm trying to say is, I was hoping you could sit with me for a while."

"Sit with you? Like, now? Why? And I'm still on the clock, actually..." I say, bewildered by this gorgeous man who it seems wants to talk to me.

"Um, maybe you could, I mean, there's no one else around really..." He gestures with his hands and I looked around, noticing he's right. Everyone is gone.

When did that happen?

"Uh, I'd have to ask the manager."

"Okay," He responded, a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

I stepped away, immediately feeling the loss of warmth from his hand on mine.

"Hey, Rose, do you mind if I cut out early? Everyone's pretty much gone."

My manager poked her head from the back room and smiled. "Sure, Bella."

I hesitated before specifying what I was actually doing.

"Do you mind if I sit out there a bit? Someone I know's out there and wants to talk."

At that, Rose stepped out behind the counter and spotted Edward.

"Oh, wow. That's an interesting pice of man meat, where'd you manage to snatch him up?" She whispers, eyeing him the whole time.

"Um, I didn't. I just met him today. He wants to talk. I figure it's probably better to do it here," I whisper back.

"Sure, babe, just remember to lock the door on the way out okay? And... be safe. There's crazy people out there."

I chuckled. Rose was always a little paranoid.

I say goodbye to her, take off my tiny black apron, folding it on the counter, and walk towards his table. He's got his phone out, texting someone.

I clear my throat and sit across from him.

"Hope I'm not keeping you from anything important," I say.

He puts the phone in his pocket and folds his hands on the table, leaning forward.

"Nope, just rescheduling stuff. This is important," he replies, his green eyes all sparkly and smiley.

"Okay, who are you? Really?"

He paused a moment to look at me before responding.

"I'm Edward."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Obviously, there might be potential for expansion with this one. We'll see.<strong>_


	3. Endless

**All unbeta'd... so be nice. **

**Ms. Meyer own everything Twilight. I just feel the need to place them in sexual situations.**

**Word Prompt:_ Endless_**

**Audio-Visual Challenge—Musical Mastery: _"Equinox" by John Coltrane._**

**http: / / youtube .com/watch?v=5m2HN2y0yV8&feature=related**

**You really should have this song in the background while you read this.**

**Pure New York City. Pure Sex.**

_**Summary: Things are not always what they seem. Edward and Bella learn the hard way. AH.**_

* * *

><p>"Endless"<p>

.

.

.

Manhattan in the Fall.

Nothing like it.

My walk through Central Park is the same every day.

My job affords me long lunches.

To take in the scene... the reds, oranges, yellows...

The crisp air, the smell of winter just around the corner.

Every single day.

I see her.

Today's no different.

Sometimes she's reading.

Other times she sunbathes... raises her beautiful face towards the sky, letting the light and warmth wash over her. Her brown, long hair flowing.

Sometimes she's with friends, laughing, talking.

Her smile, incandescent.

Today, she's giggling... its chime-like quality wrapping me up and pulling me in.

Her burnt orange knitted hat pushed down low, hiding her ears and concealing the hair I want to pull my fingers through.

Her and her friend are carefree, throwing fallen leaves up in the air.

I walk on the path, just feet away from her.

And everyday, she lifts her head and looks at me...

Gives me a shy smile, and for that moment... time stops.

I walk away, like I always do.

I have to get back to work.

I straighten my tie and take a deep breath.

Back to the life I know.

The life that's probably so different from hers.

She hasn't a care in the world... probably an artist, or a writer, or the owner of a bookshop.

And me?

So far from that.

I go back to the world that expects things from me.

...

Today, I took half a day off.

Told them I had important personal business to attend to.

Because I do.

I will get her name today.

I will talk to her. Today.

And she's there, as soon as I round the corner.

Brown tights, Plaid, wool skirt, soft sweater and scarf.

And she's looking at me, almost like she expects it.

"Hi," she says. She's amused.

"Hi there."

"You're not in a rush today?" she asks through her smirk.

I laugh a little. "Um, yeah... no rush today. I'm dedicating it all to you," I say, laying it on thick.

It works every time. With every woman.

"Oh, we have a charmer in the house, eh?" She says, like she knows the kind of guy I am.

Maybe I am. But I have the resources to back it up.

"Well, I only impart the charm when it's merited. And I have to say you've caught my attention on more than one occasion."

"I know. So, do you walk this way just to see me, or are you going to tell me this is some kind of cosmic coincidence and that we're meant to be?" Her tone is smart-alecky. Her eyes bright even though they're dark as night. That little eyebrow arch is doing things to my dick.

It makes me want her all the more.

I move to sit, and gesture to her blanket, silently asking to sit. She nods.

"But what if it _is_ cosmic coincidence?" I say leaning forward slightly. "I mean, I could always say the same thing about you, right? You, here, every single day, at the same time. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were planning it," I add, arching a brow.

She's tries hard to keep her face uninterested, but I can tell... I'm already under her skin...

The same way she's already under mine.

"What's your name?" I whisper, inching closer.

"Bella," she says, staring at my mouth. "And you are...?"

"Edward."

Bella nods slowly, assessing.

"And what is it that you do, Edward? What kind of job grants you the freedom of taking daily lunchtime strolls in Central Park and also requires you wear a suit?"

I stare at her lips as she speaks, because I'm imagining all kinds of scenarios where her mouth would be on my body...

"Let's just say I do pretty well for myself," I say with a grin. "And you? You seem pretty carefree. What are you, writer? Artist? Free-thinker extraordinaire?"

She laughs, and the action is mesmerizing to watch.

"Let's just say I'm happy doing what I do?" She replies. Cheeky girl.

The rest of the afternoon is spent talking, flirting, touching, and yes finally kissing.

"Hey, let's get out of here," I breathe against her lips. They are heaven. Just motherfucking heaven.

She stares at me, and I can almost see the gears turning as she hesitates. But then...

"I know a place. Let's go."

...

"Fuck!" I grunt against her neck as I come... hard. Her endless legs bent to her chest as I push her into the mattress.

I'm out of breath, inhaling her magnificent scent that's a mix of clean and sex.

My body slumps over her and to the side, and we're both panting.

"Holy shit," she whispers up to the ceiling, lying on her back. My hands find their way onto her glorious tits- my large, tan hands eclipsing her pale, smoothness.

Her skin is glowing from sweat, and the beautiful pink blush that I saw earlier on her face does in fact spread all over her insane body.

I never want to leave.

She took us back to an apartment, but never said it was hers. In fact, there was no evidence of her in this place... no pictures, no nothing. Not that I really had an opportunity to investigate since I was busy.

"I gotta go," Bella says after we both regain our normal breathing patterns.

Well, this is new. I'm usually the one to leave first.

"You have somewhere else to be?" I ask playfully, squeezing her boob and biting her ear lobe for emphasis.

She gasps and lets out a little moan. Yes. If I see her again, it will be my lot in life to bring out that reaction. Every fucking time.

"Yes, actually I do. I have an appointment tomorrow morning, and I need to prepare..."

"Ah, yes. So, a meeting with an art gallery owner to discuss your next show? Meeting with the editor of your new novel?" I probe, twirling a lock of her hair.

So soft.

She laughs. "Ha! Wouldn't you like to know? But seriously. This was fun. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Lunchtime in the park?"

She nods.

"I'll be there."

...

Eight-fifty-five. I walk in to the office with a noticeable spring in my step. She's the reason for it.

Like a drug, she is. I needed to see her every day... so I was already addicted.

But now that I had her, I wanted more.

Like a drug.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen," I hear as soon as I exit the elevator.

"Good morning, Ms. Stanley, everyone here?"

"Almost, sir. We're still waiting for the reps from the other party. The rest are waiting for you in the conference room," She says, walking by my side hurriedly as I hand her my coat.

"Thank you, Ms. Stanley. Hold all my calls."

"Yes, sir."

As I enter the conference room, I'm greeted by my staff.

"Good morning, son."

A handshake from my father.

"Good morning, shall we begin?" I cut right to the chase.

"Well, let's give the others time to arrive. They just phoned and are making their way up now," my father replied.

Just as we take care of some inter-office odds and ends there's a knock at the door.

"Come in, come in," My father greets them as several suits file in and shake hands with my staff.

"Mr. Roberts, let me introduce to you my son and CEO of Cullen Industries, Edward Cullen."

My father is proud of me. This is what's expected of me. I took my rightful place in his shoes.

What the hell am I doing here?

But then, I see something that paralyzes me.

Bella. In a suit.

With a skirt. Her legs are endless, and it immediately brings back memories of last night and how the wrapped around me as I pumped into her over and over again.

What the hell is she doing here? Who the hell is she?

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen. May I introduce my client, Ms. Isabella Swan, heiress and new CEO of Swan Technologies.

Oh, fuck. Me.


	4. Delay

**Here I go, once again. A short one tonight. This one kinda came to me as soon as I saw the prompts. All unbeta'd, so be nice.**

**Word Prompt**: _**Delay**_

**Plot Generator—Binding Blurb**: _**In 500 words or fewer, write a blurb or a short entry on seeing things through to the end.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Delay"<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I have to get to her.

They said she was heading to the airport.

I can't let that happen.

She needs to know.

I've spent too much time letting things go, taking her for granted.

I thought she'd always be there.

I've been a complete asshole.

But this is my last chance.

I fly through the city streets, weaving through traffic.

I silently send my thoughts to her, hoping she can hear them.

_Don't go, Bella._

_Don't go, Bella._

_Don't go, Bella._

I yell at the imbeciles in front of me who've apparently lost all ability to drive, hoping they can hear me.

Finally, my abandon my car, haphazardly parked.

Running through check-in.

Rushing through the crowds of travelers.

I can't make it past security. TSA stares me down like I'm a raving lunatic.

For a moment, I feel lost. I look around, trying aimlessly to focus on things, and I can't.

I look at the boards for departures.

_American Airlines flight 833 to LaGuardia_

_Time- 5:53 P.M._

On time. No Delay.

I look at the time on my phone._ 5:59._

That's it.

Out of time.

I slump down a nearby bench, panting, head in hands.

I lost her.

"Edward?"

My breathing halts.

I look up.

"Bella?"

Her face is beautiful. She's in shock, eyes wide, lips open slightly.

"Wh.. what are you doing here, Edward?" Her voice quivers. She inches forward, pulling her rolling suitcase.

_Okay, Cullen. It's now or never._

I close my eyes, take a deep breath and rise. When I open my eyes, her gaze is intense- her eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"Bella... I love you. I'm in love with you..."

No response.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry that it's taken me this long to admit it, that I took you for granted."

Silence. Her expression is unreadable.

"I fucked up."

"Yeah. You did," she finally whispers.

"Bella, you're my best friend. You've always been there for me, taking all of my bullshit, all of my insecurities. I just can't... you can't... Bella, can you please say something?"

"I don't know, Edward," she looks confused.

"Please. Just tell me why you're leaving?"

Bella opens her mouth several times, but no words come out. She sighs.

"I couldn't watch you with them anymore."

Her words pierce right through me. All those girls over the years. They mean nothing.

Bella is everything. My Everything.

"Only you, Bella."

A lone tear travels down her cheek.

"I can't bear to lose you, Bella. Please. I know I don't deserve you, but please." I'm not above begging.

Just then, Bella steps forward, so close we're a breath apart. I lean forward enough to just touch her lips with mine.

Bella closes the rest of the distance. And we kiss.

Full-blown, passion. I want all of her.

"I love you, Edward," she mumbles against my lips.

"Take me home."

"With pleasure."


End file.
